


Make It Double

by GayBeau



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also vaguely angsty and fluffy, Catra is curious about what it’s like to kiss herself, College AU, DT turns into Catra, Dom/sub, Drunk Adora, Dub con second chapter, F/F, Human Catra, I don't know what to say for myself, It got kinda fluffy, It’s just pure sin, Light Bondage, Other, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Shapeshifter DT, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBeau/pseuds/GayBeau
Summary: Catra is curious about how it feels to kiss herself, Double Trouble gives her a hand. Then, DT proves that Catra is jealous by tricking Adora, and Adora and DT team up to surprise Catra for her birthday.Chapter 1: Double CatraChapter 2: Double Catra + AdoraChapter 3: Double Adora + Catra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 459





	1. Double Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ohlookits4am for editing this sin. 
> 
> Honestly, I don’t know if I should be saying “you’re welcome” or “I’m sorry”

Catra groans, turning over in her bed once again, phone in hand. Her feet are tangled in soft blankets that are twisted all the wrong ways, and half of her pillows are scattered on the floor. It’s nearing eleven at night and she’s been at this for hours, scrolling through social media. She has two essays to write and a whole lot of feelings to unpack, but that’s far too much to deal with right now. She’d much rather procrastinate.

She opens facebook for the hundredth time, and finds a dozen photos at the top of her feed. Her eyes immediately fall on a picture of a large group of friends in one of the student bars, The Whispering Woods. Her ex-girlfriend, Adora, stands in the middle looking happy as ever, surrounded by her new friends. Catra’s stomach twists uncomfortably. Seeing Adora’s face now feels like she’s just downed the most delicious drink of poison. It’s a feeling she doesn’t know what to do with... so she buries it.

As she’s about to close the photo, she notices something interesting behind the group of friends. Zooming in, she sees what is unmistakably _ herself _, body pressed hard up against a woman she’s probably hooked up with before. 

According to the post, these photos were taken the previous night. Catra knows for a fact that she wasn’t out clubbing last night. She’d been sitting here in her room, brooding.

“Ugh, DT,” Catra rolls her eyes. 

DT, also known by their nickname Double Trouble, was a theatre student Catra’s had gotten to know over the year, since they shared a dorm room. The nickname is an apt one, since DT is a bundle of mischief packed into one person. 

Their relationship as roommates hadn’t been easy in the past. DT has a knack for waking Catra up with loud monologues, and they weren’t overly fond of Catra’s apathetic attitude when it came to completing chores. But when Catra accidentally walked in on them shapeshifting one day, the pair were quickly forced to change their tunes in order to settle an agreement. 

After Double Trouble explained the presence of supernaturals to Catra, who took the whole thing in stride as just another annoying fact of life - _ of course there are supernaturals, why not? _ She had thought to herself - they made a deal, in which Catra agreed to keep quiet about DT’s abilities and in return, the shapeshifter agreed to impersonate Catra and do her presentations in class. 

As it turns out, the deal worked out well for the both of them, and over the year, the two of them got to know each other through a back and forth of favours. Double Trouble would pretend to be Catra for something she doesn’t want to do, and in return they got to use her identity for something that benefits them. It works. So Catra’s not entirely surprised by this photo, in fact, it sparks her curiosity more than anything else. 

This woman that DT is making out with at the club - Scorpia was her name, if Catra remembers correctly - could she really not tell the difference between herself and her impersonator? Sure, the theatre student had her personality and voice down, so much so that one time Catra thought she was looking in a mirror when DT had appeared on the other side of a window and copied her movements. They nailed her copied motions perfectly at the time... could they replicate her kissing too? 

_ What does it feel like to kiss them? _ Catra’s brain conjures the thought so quickly it stuns her. She’s forced to stop all other trains of thought and focus on that one idea. For some reason, her mind is stuck on it. She should be worrying about leading Scorpia on and having to deal with _ that _situation all over again, but instead she’s absentmindedly licking her lips in wonder.

Before she has time to process her actions, she’s sitting up and messaging DT. 

_ Hey, you doing anything? _

It only takes a few mere moments before she receives a reply.

_ Ohmygosh, is this a booty call? xx _

Catra rolls her eyes. She both loves and hates the way DT teases her. On the one hand, it’s annoying and embarrassing at times, but on the other, she likes that she has someone who isn't scared to play around with her. As much as she hates to admit it, the shapeshifter is almost always right about what Catra wants, even if she doesn’t know it at the time. 

The two of them had hooked up a few times before. Catra has been known to get rather... _ frustrated _ sexually at times, especially when she’s depressed. DT is usually happy to lend a hand, so to speak, in such cases.

It takes her a few moments to think of a response.

_ I’m curious about something. You theatre nerds are down for anything right? _

_ Depends on which fetish you’re hoping to explore, darling x _

_ Ugh, just come to my room already. _

Catra drags herself out of bed and cleans herself up to prepare for company. She hopes the lack of reply is a sign that DT is doing the same thing. Her hair is impossible to fix at the best of times, so she doesn’t do much to it besides run her fingers through it a few times. She tosses on a black bra, a clean black and red shirt, and some loosely fitting jeans. 

By the time DT slips their way into her room, she realises her heart rate has elevated and there’s a nervous feeling in her gut. 

“You don’t want me to turn into Adora, again, do you? You were _ so _difficult about it last time,” Double Trouble says as they take a seat next to Catra on her bed, one leg crossed over the other, a wide smirk on their face. 

Anger and humiliation sparked in Catra, but she’d lost this argument too many times to go through it again. Besides, that’s not what she had asked them here for. 

“Can you mimic people’s kissing? Like, accurately?” She asks, not wanting to waste time.

DT arches an eyebrow. “If I’ve kissed them, or seen them kiss enough, then yes. And some people you can kind of guess based on their character. Why’s that, Kitten?”

Catra dismisses the annoying nickname. “So you wouldn’t have trouble mimicking me?”

They scoff, offended by the mere notion. “Yes darling, I have enough experience with you both first and second hand.”

“Second hand?” Catra glares. “I should’ve known you’re the type who likes to watch.”

“You and Adora weren’t exactly subtle,” They say, leaning back onto the bed and tilting their head to the side with a smirk. “So, you want to make out with yourself huh? You are freaky.”

She blushes now. “I-I just thought it’d be good to know what it’s like, okay? See what I’m putting others through.”

Double Trouble laughs as they transform into a copy of Catra. Her double trails a finger down Catra’s neck, causing her to shiver. DT slips into using Catra’s own voice against her with practiced ease, but it’s their words that come out not her own. “Aw, it’s alright, Kitten. No judgement here.”

“You’re cool with this?” Catra asks, a little bit surprised. It’s only just hitting her now how weird her request actually is.

“Of course,” DT sounds more amused than anything else as they crawl over to her, like a predator stalking its prey. “Now, which version of you do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s the ‘I’m in love and want to make you mine’ Catra, or the more common ‘I’m desperate and sad, let’s ruin each other’ Catra,” They tease as they toy with her collar.

She huffs, turning away as if it could conceal her blush. “Fuck you, I’m not desperate.”

“Mhmm, whatever you say.” DT places Catra’s arms on their hips as they straddle her - the reverse of how Catra typically positions herself. They laugh at Catra’s poorly hidden blush. “Oh, that blush is adorable,” They take a moment to mimic the original’s pose and flushed face. “Do I pull it off?”

Catra peeks at them, and her blush simply grows. “You’re the worst.”

They smirk, satisfied, before getting serious again.“So loving then? It’s okay, I’m an actor, I know how to keep this professional.”

“...Can we do both?” Catra asks, turning back to look them in the eye. 

“Sure thing, babe. I just need you to agree to one thing,” They say, leaning down so their mouth is mere inches apart from Catra’s own. She can feel their breath like a gentle caress on her face, but Catra shakes it off and merely responds with a raised eyebrow. “I’m the Catra now, Kitten. If you want to find out what it’s like kissing you, you’re going to have to be someone else.”

“Whatever, let’s just do this,” Catra says, tilting her head up to look at… herself. _ This is just research, _she reminds herself, trying to ignore the genuine feeling of want. She is not about to admit, even to herself, that she’s been missing the feeling of another person’s touch. 

DT replicates Catra’s playful grin, a smile she hasn’t worn in a while. It’s intimidating, but kind of cute, and Catra’s mind spins at the weird self compliment. 

The distance closes between the two of them as DT pulls her into a kiss. While their lips are gentle, the hold they have on Catra’s shirt, pulling her closer, is not. Catra recognises this action as her own, but now that she’s on the receiving end she notices the desperation for closeness that it stems from in her own eyes. She realises that there may be more to the action than she first thought, maybe her fear of abandonment causing her to want to keep her lovers close. She hopes she doesn’t learn too much about herself through this.

Kissing DT like this is surprisingly nice. Their lips are soft and affectionate with long, lingering kisses, and being held like this, like she belongs to them, makes something stir in her chest. Has she been kissing people the way she wants to be kissed all along?

Catra settles into the touch. She raises one hand to cup their jaw, ignoring the odd sensation of her own features under her hand, and grips onto their shirt with the other. It takes everything in her to not follow her instincts and dig her nails into their sides, wordlessly demanding further attention as she usually does with DT. Instead she lets her friend take control and set the pace. 

DT traces a tongue teasingly over her lower lip, and Catra opens up to them. The tongue that slips inside wastes no time in exploring, mapping out her mouth. She presses her own tongue against theirs and is surprised to find that they even taste different in this form. This is what she tastes like?

Teeth drag against her bottom lip before DT leans back, drawing a fingernail softly down Catra’s jawline. There’s this animalistic look of excitement in their eyes that although Catra has never seen on herself, she knows it well. It’s a look of desire. _ Damn, they really do get into character, _she thinks.

“Now we tone down the love, and turn up the lust,” DT says, almost purring the words as they bring one hand up to Catra’s mane of hair, tangling their fingers deep, and tugging hard. The action causes her head to tilt back, exposing her throat perfectly for DT to attach their mouth to. It’s not gentle like the kiss, it’s bruising and painful, in the best way. She yelps out in surprise, but she can’t complain really, she prides herself on leaving the biggest hickies, so she should have seen this coming.

The sucking and biting unravels her, and she feels herself becoming impatient and greedy. This is good, but goddamn she needs more. 

Unable to remain upright, she lets herself fall onto her back, her head falling just short of the wall, and her feet dangling over the side of her king single bed. DT readjusts, leaning overtop of her.

She grips DT by the hair, remembering for a brief moment that she’s essentially making out with herself as she feels the familiar thick mess of hair, but she throws that thought to the wind and grips them tight, pressing them in closer.

DT snickers, releasing Catra’s hair to push their hands underneath her shirt. It’s slow and teasing, but that doesn’t last long before they rake their nails down her stomach while sucking on her collarbone. Her hips buck. The theatre student knows all the spots Catra typically targets, and she’s surprised to realise those spots are mostly her own weak points. It’s not long before she finds herself already a panting mess beneath her friend’s fingers.

“Are you sure you’re not desperate, Kitten?” DT says as they pull back for a moment. 

“Shut up and let’s ruin each other then,” Catra says, dragging them back down into a bruising kiss. She throws out her passive character and acts on instinct, biting at DT’s lips and tearing off their shirt. 

“Two Catra’s?” DT laughs as their mouth is freed briefly and takes the opportunity to pull their shirt over their head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. “This’ll be over quick.”

Catra opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by DT’s right hand wrapping around her throat. Their other hand pulls down the cup of Catra’s bra, as they wraps their mouth around her breast. She lets out a staggered sigh, her head already spinning from the shortened supply of oxygen. Teeth are quickly added and Catra can’t help but let out a desperate moan. 

Her face heats up. As much as she loves it and yearns for it, allowing herself to be vulnerable or show herself enjoying pleasure is terrifying. Her insecurities flick on like a switch, and she finds herself wrestling with the one on top of her, switching their positions in a struggle. 

Double Trouble ends up with their back pressed against the wall, wrists pinned together above their head by Catra’s left hand, who sits with one of her thighs pressed between DT’s legs. Catra presses her thigh down _ just _ enough to weaken DT’s resolve, forcing them to release a moan. Impressively, it’s still in character. Jeez, is that really what Catra sounds like when she moans? All high pitched and needy.

Catra latches her mouth around the pulse at DT’s neck, sucking hard at the taste she realises must be her own. It’s salty with sweat, but otherwise not too different in taste from the other people she’s messed around with. 

Her teeth sink in harder than Double Trouble’s had. She wants to assert her dominance, and the growing heat between her own thighs overpowers any rational thoughts about patience and gentleness. 

“You sure do like to pretend you’re in control, don’t you?” DT purrs with a smug look. They’re panting, and their eyes are lidded, but sticking to their character. 

Catra’s own sultry voiced used against her like that is startling, causing her to lean back. She reels in her defensive anger and levels her friend with a questioning but annoyed look.

“Aw, it’s okay Kitten, you know I don’t judge,” DT forces their way out of Catra’s grapple, twisting their bodies so that they’re on top with Catra beneath them once again, this time with her wrists pinned to the bed. “I know you like to feel used, feel owned, feel like you belong to someone. It scares you, but you want it.” Catra struggles beneath them, but her efforts are weak. Their words alone would be enough to hold her down at this point. “Ever since she left... you’ve been acting like you don’t want to make yourself vulnerable, scared that it’ll hurt you again, but you _ do _want it.” They lean down and whisper softly into her ear, causing her to shiver. “Let yourself go, I’ll take care of you.”

When DT removes their grip on Catra’s wrists, she stays still. She’s too stunned to move. She hates that they’re right, and she hates even more that they can read her so easily. Fuck them and their stupid character analysis bullshit. 

She glares up, gritting her teeth as she watches her mirrored form stare at her. “What are you waiting for, then?”

“I want to hear you say it,” DT says as they toy with her hair, wrapping it around their finger.

“Fuck you,” Catra tries to say defiantly, but there’s very little force behind the words.

“Mhmm, that’s the reward, darling,” They tease before dragging their teeth across a weak point behind Catra’s ear, drawing out a hiss.

She presses her legs together, pleading internally that this feeling of need would just vanish, but it only deepens. She curses out loud as DT begins to suck and bite at the spot behind her ear, and all sense of dignity vanishes. “Fuck, fine! DT, please... I want you to fuck me like you own me.”

“DT?” They tilt their head to the side and stare down at her with a playful confused look. “My name is Catra.”

Her stomach flips in a confusing way, she can’t tell if that weirds her out or turns her on. The thought of doing such a thing is humiliating, but does that excite her?

“I am NOT going to beg with my own name,” Catra kicks them with her knee.

“You will,” They grin, a menacing look in their eyes. It’s one Catra knows she’s directed at them on many occasions, and the fact she’s responding to it when she knows DT is simply using everything she herself would usually do against them… Catra would be furious if it wasn’t somehow so arousing.

She’s about to argue or question them, but the moment she feels fingers trailing under her jeans the thoughts are forgotten. Her jaw latches shut as she raises her hips to try and get pressure, but DT is cruel and slow. They play with the hem of her underwear as they trail their mouth down her throat and into the valley between her breasts. 

“Be honest with yourself, dear. Do. You. Want. To. Feel. Used?” They ask again, pressing bites against her skin with each word of the question.

Catra doesn’t even have it in herself to be mad anymore. She feels like putty in their hands. “Yes, please.”

“I’m going to treat you the same way you treat others when you’re upset, do you want that?”

A lump sticks in Catra’s throat. She understands the implication, there’s some sort of lesson to be learned here, or maybe DT is looking for some sort of payback for those previous nights they spent together, when Catra was in charge. Her reply is soft but clear, “Yes.”

“Take your clothes off.”

Catra sits up to remove her bra, then lies back down to raise her hips and slip her jeans and underwear off. She’s shaking with anticipation, done in a desperate hurry. The eyes that rest on her, heavy with amusement and power, make her feel all the more naked and vulnerable. It’s strange being on this side of such a look with someone other than Adora, but not entirely unwelcome. She never thought she could do this with anyone else.

“Good Kitten,” DT hums when she’s finished, and she feels a rush of heat light up her chest and face. How such simple praise can make her so weak, Catra will never know. 

Double Trouble lowers themself back down against her, one leg between her own, nudging apart her thighs. She can feel her own wetness against their knee, humiliatingly present. 

They lean forward and latch a mouth around her breast again, their teeth and lips and tongue claiming her. Catra sighs out at the attention, and grabs the sheets to stop herself from clawing at the shapeshifter. She wants so badly to press them further against her, but she knows DT won’t be having any of that. Not when she herself had never let them do so before either in their past encounters.

Fingernails drag up her inner thighs, gentle enough to be teasing but harsh enough to make her whine. After that, DT doesn’t waste any time burying two fingers between Catra’s folds, stroking where she needs the pressure above her entrance.

“Oh, you really are desperate, aren’t you?” DT hums against her nipple. Hearing her own voice like that used against her is disarming, she actually kind of likes the way it sounds. All she can do in response is choke out a whine. “God it’s fun to watch you like this, squirming desperately at my touch.” 

Catra could cry, she’s so needy. Her hips buck up, moving in an attempt to force the contact where she needs it most, but DT won’t allow it. They just laugh at her feeble attempts. 

“I can’t wait to make you scream,” They say as they bury two fingers deep inside her. It’s slick and easy with how wet she is, and her eyes roll back in pleasure. And yet, she already feels like she needs more. 

DT’s movements are fast and unrelenting, pounding their fingers inside her. They mark her chest and neck with teeth as they begin to thrust harder, keeping a pace that Catra can’t match with her hips. Their other hand grips her waist so tight it’s bound to leave a bruise in the shape of their fingers.

One of Catra’s own hands comes up to her mouth, and she bites down on her finger. She wants to moan and swear, but she doesn’t want to give DT the satisfaction.

The pace and strength of DT’s rhythm is perfect for Catra, and it’s not long before she feels herself built up perfectly. She feels herself getting ready to spill over, but knows she can never get off from penetration alone, she needs contact on her clit too.

“N-Need more, s-stop holding back,” She demands, albeit weak.

“What was that? You’re going to have to be more specific,” DT responds with a smirk.

Catra goes to roll her eyes, but DT flicks their thumb briefly over where she needs it and she’s left sobbing. “Jesus, fucking, please put your mouth on my clit.”

“Who are you begging?” DT asks, drawing their body down so their mouth is hovering over where Catra wants it. She can feel their breath against it, teasing, but it’s out of reach.

“You c-can’t be-” Catra starts with a growl, but fingers curling against her g-spot force her to cut herself off with a pleading moan. 

“You asked to experience what it was like with yourself,” Double Trouble reminds them. “Don’t you want to know how you are at eating out?” They lean down and run the end of their tongue gently along her slit, not with nearly enough pressure, but it’s intoxicating. 

Fuck it. The humiliation is a small price to pay for this torture to end. She wants her release, damn it. “Please, Catra, use your mouth,” She begs, covering her face to hide her shame. 

DT obeys, sucking and licking with enthusiasm and curling their fingers at just the right angle. It doesn’t take Catra long at all to find her release, and the blinding orgasm rockets through her body in a way she’s never experienced. It’s hard to tell how long it lasts, it feels like time itself broke, but it feels like hours before Catra finally opens her eyes again.

Looking down, DT is still lapping gently at her cunt. She can feel the dampness beneath her. Ugh, she’s absolutely going to need to change these sheets.

She can’t seem to speak just yet, so she tugs gently at DT to get their attention. They smile up at her, ditching their usually smug look for something that appears more genuine. When Catra signals for them to come closer, they shuffle up next to her into a cuddle.

“Want some more loving Catra? Despite being a bitch, she gives decent enough aftercare if she wants to, and some fantastic kisses.”

Catra considers this for a moment, trying to regain use of her vocal chords. “Actually, I think I’d like to spend some time with Double Trouble instead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an anonymous prompt from tumblr. If you’d also like to request something, flick me a message/ask at gaybeau.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, this was my first attempt writing smut, so let me know what you think. Maybe I’ll do more in the future.


	2. Double Catra/Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble transforms into Catra to flirt with Adora and test their friend’s jealousy.  
Catra/Adora/DT aka Catra/Adora/Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been requested by a few people to continue this story, adding Adora to the mix. And I am absolutely happy to provide.

It’s been a few months since Catra and Adora got back together. Both of them have grown, and once the two sat down and talked it out, they realised they were still in love. They spent a long time identifying the pitfalls of their first attempt and discussing better strategies. After that, they fell back into each other so naturally it was as if they’d always been this good. 

Tonight, the pair are at a house party with Adora’s group of friends. They’re celebrating Adora’s soccer team’s latest win, defeating their rival team in the season finals. 

As captain of her team, it‘s Adora’s sworn duty to get absolutely blasted tonight, so Catra’s staying sober to keep her out of trouble. The jock has a real knack for getting herself into trouble when she’s drunk. 

Despite it being before midnight, the party is already hitting its peak. Rather than walking between locations, you have to wade through the crowds of drunken dancers. The air is thick with sweat and machine generated fog (courtesy of Glimmer’s rich parents). Catra’s sensitive ears are also going to suffer tomorrow with the constant throbbing bass and party goers screaming from inches away. 

While the party scene isn’t something she’s super keen on, she can’t help but smile as she gets to the water jug in the kitchen. Any place with her girlfriend was a place worth being, even rooms filled with obnoxious, intoxicated college students. Plus, drunk Adora is fun, even if she refuses to admit it.

Adora and her friends are doing shots at the moment. Catra doesn’t want her girlfriend to be completely nonfunctional tomorrow, so she’s given herself a mission to get some water into Adora. 

Halfway into pouring a glass, a familiar voice sounds in her ear.

“Thirsty, Kitten?” The unmistakable tone of her ex-roommate muses. The surprise almost makes Catra spill her drink.

Catra turns to find DT in their default form; tall, slender and threatening to make anyone question their sexuality. They’re dressed to the high heavens, with glamorous makeup, high heels and an expensive new dress. DT looks at home, a comfortable yet smug grin spread wide across their face. Powerful is how Catra would have to describe Double Trouble right now. They’re thriving in the chaotic party environment. 

“You here to celebrate the Rebellion’s win? Didn’t take you for much of a sports fan,” Catra says after eyeing her friend.

DT scoffs before taking a sip of their drink, an over the top looking cocktail with an umbrella and all. “Not a fan of sports, no, but a fan of the potential for drama.”

“Ahhh, here to break hearts then?” Speaking of broken hearts, Catra glances over to Adora, checking that she hasn’t hurt herself in the two minutes since she left. She seems fine, head thrown back in laughter as she wraps her arm around her friend Glimmer’s side. It’s entirely platonic, and while the logical side of her brain knows there’s no threat, she can’t help but feel jealous. It feels like Glimmer’s invading on her territory. She keeps her eyes fixed on the pair in the lounge.

“Absolutely. I was hoping to set a new record for the amount of break ups I can cause in a night, but alas, it’s slow today,” DT hums as they stir the ice in their drink.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s cool,” Catra says with a wave of her hand, hoping to end this conversation soon so she can return to Adora’s side. “So long as you don’t get in the way of me and Adora.”

“After all that time I helped you two lovebirds get back together? You’re the only safe pair in the room, darling,” DT smirks, then looks over their shoulder to see what Catra is so fiercely glaring at. Noticing Glimmer and Adora’s closeness, they laugh. “Doesn’t look like you need me for that, anyways. Your jealousy is showing, Kitten.”

“What?” Catra turns their glare on DT. “I don’t get jealous!”

They respond with a laugh that says  _ good one,  _ before setting their drink down, sending Catra a wink. “Then this shouldn’t bother you.”

Goddamn it, Catra really needs to learn to keep their mouth shut.

They duck into the crowd, bowing their head to hide their appearance, and when they re-emerge, a mirror image of Catra takes their place. DT struts over to Adora and worms their way into the drunk girls arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Fury builds into Catra, and she’s ready to forget the glass of water in her hand and storm over to Double Trouble and put an end to this. But how could the two of them be in the same place, with the same appearance, and explain that away? Even if the room is filled with chaos and drunks, someone would be bound to question two Catra’s. 

Her eyes dart around the room, searching for some sort of subtle solution, but nothing is coming to her. She  _ could  _ text DT and ask them to stop this, but that would be letting them win.

Thankfully, a solution is walking right her way in the form of a stumbling Seahawk.

“Hey Seahawk, buddy, pal,” Catra says as she wraps an arm around his neck. He looks confused, stopping in his tracks. “This party sure is great, huh? Your girlfriend is doing a great job with the music, but you know what would make this party so much better?” Seahawk continues his confused gaze, knitting his eyebrows together, not quite following. “A shanty!”

She can almost hear the cogs in his head begin to turn again, processing what she’s suggesting. His eyes light up suddenly, and he leaps from her grasp, already beginning to sing.

“OHHHHHHHHH,” He sings as tears Mermista’s phone from the AUX cable and leaping onto the couch back. 

Chaos ensues as Mermista wrestles for her phone back, and people start to cheer and sing along to the tune. Everyone’s attention shifts to the drunken sailor and his song, creating the perfect diversion for Catra to slip around the back of the crowd and get to Adora without anyone noticing.

When she gets to Adora, she finds her girlfriend with one arm wrapped around DT’s waist, and the shapeshifter clinging affectionately to Adora. While her girlfriend is blind to her presence - singing merrily, albeit wickedly out of tune to Seahawk’s song - DT’s eyes follow her knowingly with a devious smirk. 

Catra pulls Adora back by her collar, and DT being latched on tight gets dragged along with them as Catra drags them into the closest room, locking the door behind them. While the sound of the party is still present, it’s quiet enough to think in here.

“Jealous, or just wanted to be included?” DT says with Catra’s teasing voice, still attached to Adora’s hip. 

“Shut up,” Catra says before pushing DT aside and grabbing Adora by the shirt, pulling her into a deep kiss, marking her territory.

When the kiss breaks, Adora is left looking dazed and confused, looking back and forth at the two Catras with a dopey look. “I’m seeing double,” She slurs.

Catra sighs, “Yeah, in more ways than one.” She shoots DT and glare, which they shrug off.

Adora narrows her eyes at the two. “Which one of you is the real Catra?” She interrogates. 

“Me, obviously,” Both say in unison before glaring at each other. Oh, they’re getting into character now, are they?

She gets close to Catra’s face, scanning every detail of her unamused expression, before booping her on the nose and giggling. Catra rolls her eyes. She moves on to DT next, repeating the process, but this time missing her boop, before giggling and falling into their arms. They smirk as they cradle her in their arms. 

“Do I just have  _ two  _ super adorable girlfriends now?” She asks. “Yaaaaaaay!”

“Come on, Adora,” Catra says, almost bitter. “You seriously can’t tell which one is real?”

DT gets a wicked grin on their face. “Oh, I have an idea,” They stare into Catra’s eyes as they continue. “Surely Adora would know which of us is the real Catra by kissing us.”

Catra sneers at the suggestion, reading the subtext. This is a chance for DT to prove just how well they mimic her _ .  _ It’s also a chance for them to see just how far they can push Catra’s jealousy. She’s ready to shut that down, but Adora speaks first.

“That’s a  _ brilliant  _ idea. You’re so smart,” She says, lurching backwards and out of DT’s arms to lean against a wall. She stares at the two with lidded eyes. “So, who’s first?”

DT saunters over to Catra, switching voices to their own, “Let’s have some fun, Kitten. Think about it, we’re all winning here; Adora gets to live out a fantasy I just  _ know  _ she has, and I get to see how well I really play you, and you get a chance to prove that there’s nothing better than the real thing.” 

Catra swipes at them, grabbing their wrist. She doesn’t say anything, honestly she doesn’t know how to respond with words. Instead, she burns her message into their soul with her eyes, transmitting that fine, she’ll play along, but she isn’t taking any crap. Honestly, something about the idea seems sort of appealing to Catra anyway. It’s hard for her to understand herself, but the competitive aspect being proposed sets a fire in her. Besides, Adora has mentioned having a dream like this before, it’s not like she’d be upset tomorrow morning when she sobers up.

Silent agreement formed, DT approaches Adora first. They approach slowly, a look in their eyes marking Adora like prey. When they reach her, they’re quick to take Adora’s hips in their hands and draw them into a deep kiss. 

From where Catra stands, the kiss seems to last forever. It gets heated quickly too, with tongues and teeth added to the mix. Familiar noises of excitement emit from Adora’s throat as she spins DT around to press them hard against the wall. Catra has to physically restrain herself from getting between the two.  _ I’m not jealous,  _ she tells herself,  _ I’m having fun. We’re all having fun. I like it when Adora has fun with others as well as myself.  _

Adora breaks the kiss to giggle, leaning her forehead against DT’s. “I found you! You’re the real Catra,” She says confidently. 

DT smirks proudly, but the look is soon wiped off their face as Catra tugs them away, replacing them with herself. She spins Adora around, slamming her into the wall and claiming her mouth with her own. It’s a possessive, needy kiss. 

Adora hums happily, “This is. The. Best. Dream. Ever!” She says between kisses, before deciding to use her mouth to reciprocate. It only takes a moment for Adora to catch up with Catra’s pace, and the two kiss each other greedily. 

Catra gets lost in it quickly, her brain dissolving in the heat of their kiss, and it takes every ounce of willpower she has to focus on her mission. She has to make Adora know, without a doubt, that she is the real Catra. She has to win. 

Bringing a hand to the small of Adora’s back, she drags her nails gently around to her stomach at  _ just  _ the right angle and intensity that she knows makes her girlfriend weak. As Adora gasps and shudders, Catra lowers her head to bite playfully at her girlfriend's jaw. 

Adora leans back to regain air, panting as she looks at Catra with a heavy, lustfilled look. “Oh,” She says simply, staring. “Maybe I was wrong.”

Now it’s Catra’s turn to smirk at DT, who is leaning with a shoulder against the wall, watching casually. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” DT says, stepping forward to playfully trace a finger down Adora’s neck and torso. Catra would be mad, but the reaction they get from Adora is intoxicating. 

Adora looks back and forth between the two lookalikes, a devious grin spreading across her face. “Hmmm, I dunno,” She giggles. Her slur is fading, she seems more tipsy than drunk now. “Think I gotta get another taste. Maybe if I have both of you at once I’ll have a better idea.”

Catra and DT let out an identical scoff, but who are they to deny Adora of such a thing?

Taking Adora by the collar, Catra pulls her back in to another bruising kiss. But Adora is quick to loop a finger into Catra’s belt loop and dragging her backwards towards the bed. Once they reach the edge, the blonde spins her girlfriend around and pushes her onto the bed.

The sheets are silky and pink, and in a brief moment of clarity Catra realises they must be in Glimmer’s room. Oops. But the thought vanishes as Adora crawls on top of her, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck.

DT crawls on next, kneeling behind Adora with their hands on her hips. While the two girlfriends kiss, tongues clashing, DT attacks Adora’s neck with a harshness Catra uses when she’s desperate.

Senses overwhelm Adora quickly, and she struggles to keep up with her girlfriend. She’s forced to detach, breathing heavily and squirming beneath the two mirror images’ touches. After some readjusting, Catra finds the woman on top of her straddling one thigh and gripping at her thick, curly hair. 

Catra can’t do anything but watch as the blonde begins to grind against her, glazed eyes staring down at her. That, alongside the image of DT as herself undressing Adora from behind, is enough to make Catra’s head spin. Just watching is pleasurable enough.

DT starts by unbuttoning the jock’s varsity jacket. It’s slow and expert, but the moment the last button comes undone, the jacket is torn away and thrown over their shoulder. Once that’s dealt with, the shirt beneath is drawn overhead, and her bra removed, discarded in similar fashions. 

Bare skin uncovered, DT begins kissing down Adora’s neck to her shoulder blades, and one hand raises to grab a breast, rolling her nipple over between two fingers.

Catra is forced back into reality when Adora grabs her by the hair and pulls her close to her chest. Message received, Catra puts her mouth where her girlfriend wants it, taking she blonde’s nipple into her mouth and beginning to suck and lick without hesitation. Now’s not the time for teasing, like she would usually attempt. 

Lowering her hands, Catra grips Adora’s ass and begins to guide her girlfriend’s ruts. Even now they’re desperate and off-rhythm. It sends a wave of desire throughout Catra’s own body, and she raises her thigh slightly to help out.

Adora moans, half with pleasure and half with frustration. “F-Fuck, I need more,” She says, trying and failing to undo the button on her jeans. 

“Let us handle that for you,” DT says in Catra’s sultry voice, guiding Adora to lie on her back, diagonal on the bed. 

With Adora off her, Catra sits up and kneels by her girlfriend’s side. She kisses her, with one hand gripping her hair, and the other playing with her breast. Adora holds her with an iron grip, drawing the two close together.

Meanwhile, DT sits on Adora’s other side, kissing her stomach as they unbutton and unzip the jock’s jeans. The denim and underwear beneath it are discarded along with the rest of Adora’s clothes, and she’s left entirely naked and shivering beneath two clothed Catras, but she’s definitely not cold. 

Just the touch of DT’s fingers tracing down her stomach makes her shake and buck, desperate for more. Catra can’t help but smirk. Adora is usually the one in control, taking her time to tease, always hiding how turned on she is with impressive restraint. There are few times when Catra gets to turn the tables and enjoy this side of her, and she is relishing every moment of this. Not only is she the one - alongside DT - causing the desperation, but Adora is melting with every touch. Catra has never seen her so turned on.

Adora gasps, throwing her head back and out of Catra’s reach. Looking down, Catra sees that DT has their face buried between Adora’s clenching thighs, licking furiously at the wetness that lies within. 

Catra _ should  _ be overwhelmed with jealousy. She should be tossing DT to the side and reminding them that Adora is _ hers _ and hers alone. And truth be told, there is a little pain in her chest as she watches her lover being pleasured by someone else, but the fact that Adora is enjoying herself so much makes her feel good. Like, really good. Turned on as fuck good.

She moves her lips down Adora’s neck, leaving a trail of small marks that will definitely be there tomorrow, before travelling down to lick around an areola. She kisses and teases for just a few moments before taking the nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the hardened nub.

“Jesus, Catra…” Adora whines, before pausing to consider. “And Catra? Catras? Fuck it, who cares, one of you  _ please  _ just fuck me already.”

DT laughs against her clit, sending a pulse through Adora’s body that even coursed through Catra’s. “How could we deny someone with such good manners?” They pull away to wipe the wetness from their lips, smirking up at Catra. This isn’t a hurtful smirk, though. There’s a softness behind it, almost as if they’re checking in on their friend, but not entirely ready to let down their walls and show their kind side.

Catra smiles with a small nod, teeth still attached to Adora’s nipple. She lowers her hand to meet DT’s, guiding it to Adora’s entrance, then rises her fingers slightly to rub fingers around her clit.

DT scooches up the bed a little, putting their lips on Adora’s other breast. As the jock lets out a whine, they press their fingers into her, causing Adora’s breath to hitch. Her hands come up and grip both Catra and DT by the hair, keeping them where they are.

Soon the two find a rhythm, moving their fingers in time. Catra sets the pace, knowing Adora’s body better than anyone, and DT follows it with silent understanding. 

When the blonde begins to shake beneath them, the two lookalikes keep their pace. Catra runs their spare hand through Adora’s hair, tugging at it gently as she releases her own encouraging moan. The vibrations tip Adora over the edge, and she seems to forget how to breath as she cums silently.

DT keeps their fingers deep inside her, and Catra continues to rub gentle circles around her clit, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. 

God, she looks incredible like this, hair escaping from her ponytail, sweat dripping down her brow as she blushes in her heat. Catra would be content staying here and staring forever.

“Wow,” Adora eventually says. “Good thing this is a dream or Glimmer would hate me. I’ve ruined these sheets.”

Catra and DT share a look of mischief. Oops, sorry Glimmer. DT wipes their hands off on the silk sheets with a laugh.

“Anything we can do for you, babe?” Catra asks, running gentle fingers down Adora’s stomach. 

Adora considers for a moment. “You two should kiss,” She giggles. “Catra deserves some self-love.”

Catra blushes. The unsubtle affection she has for Catra still catches her off guard sometimes. And if Adora really does just think she’s dreaming right now, she must really mean it. Also, if she’s to be honest, she wouldn’t mind kissing DT again.

“You’re so lame,” She scoffs affectionately, then shrugs at DT. “You wanna?”

“Put on a show? Absolutely I do,” DT smirks. 

The two meet in a kiss much more deliberate than anything they did with Adora. The jock watches, and the lookalikes want to make this as exciting as possible for her. Adora’s hands soon join their own, with three hands per Catra.

Things are about to get heated when a knock comes at the door. Everyone freezes. 

“Hello?” Glimmer’s voice comes. “Whoever’s in there better get out of my room! I swear, if anyone’s fucking in there I’m going to kill you.”

Catra and Adora look to each other in panic, the jock’s eyes suddenly looking very present and sober. DT, however, seems to revel in the turn of events. 

“Sorry, got lost looking for the bathroom!” DT says, adopting Scorpia’s voice. 

Adora looks up in shock and surprise, but doesn’t make a sound. Instead, she opts for leaping out of bed and searching for her clothes.

“So you locked yourself in my room?” Glimmer’s voice raised. “Ugh, come on Scorpia, I’ll show you where it is.”

DT lowers their voice, “You two get out of here while I distract her. I’ll see you around.” 

Catra nods, “Thanks, DT. Text me later.”

The copy of Catra suddenly grows in size, turning into the large, hulking figure of Scorpia. “Will do, wildcat.” They say, giving them a bear hug and a giant grin. Ugh, must they get into character like this?

Adora is still struggling to put her pants on, so she drags her into a spot behind the door to help her fix herself up as DT slips through the door.

As soon as they’re ready, they slip out into the lounge, Catra’s arm wrapped around Adora’s shoulder. The party is starting to slow, with the crowd thinning out a bit, but thankfully the attention is still on the dance floor. For most people at least. Mermista spots the couple as they shut the door and raises an eyebrow at them. Catra blushes.

Adora’s room is a few doors down the hallway, and once they make it in, Adora collapses onto the bed. “I… This doesn’t feel like a dream,” She says. “Everything feels very real.”

Catra almost doesn’t want to tell her the truth, because the truth would mean explaining DT, and  _ that  _ was going to be a mission. But obviously she has a right to know. “Uh, yeah. We can talk about this tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.”

“There were two of you, and then there was Scorpia. Is Scorpia a shapeshifter?” She asks. 

“Double Trouble, actually. You remember my old roommate?” Catra takes a seat next to Adora, stroking her hair.

Adora turns over to look up at Catra, eyes narrowed. She doesn’t say a word as she raises her hand up to pinch herself in the arm hard, eye contact with Catra remaining, her eyes narrowing more. She punches Catra in the arm.

“Ouch, what was that for?” Catra asks, rubbing at the spot. Adora may have been holding back but damn is she strong. 

“My room was just down the hallway,” Adora says. “Glimmer is going to kill me.”

“Not mad about DT then?” Catra asks.

“I’ll decide tomorrow when I can actually understand what the hell just happened,” Adora says, before crawling under the covers and dragging Catra with her. “For now, cuddles.”

Catra is happy to oblige, shuffling into Adora’s arms. 

Adora brings her mouth close to Catra’s ear and in a whisper asks “You are the real Catra, right?”

“The one and only,” Catra replies.

“I knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature some Double Adora. It might take a couple of weeks cause ya boi just got a summer job and my Steven Universe multi-chap takes priority right now, but I’m excited to write this one so it’s coming!
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas feel free to hit me up on tumblr at gaybeau.tumblr.com, and let me know how I’m doing in the comments!


	3. Double Adora + Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took to come out, but I hope you enjoy it!

Ever since the night of the party, Adora and Double Trouble have started talking. 

When DT first got the notification that they had been messaged by Adora, they were frankly nervous about having to explain themselves, or worse, have to plead for the jock to keep their secret. Whichever way, they weren’t too excited. They’re a prideful person, and rather enjoys having the illusion of mystery and power on their side. But their frown soon turned around when they read the full message. 

_ So, Catra’s birthday is coming up. Think you’d like to help me throw her a ‘surprise party’? _

DT chuckles in approval. Catra had clearly done the explaining for them, and it must have gone over well enough, though they would have paid to see that conversation. Drunk Adora is fun, but sober Adora can be just as much of a dumbass. DT knows, they’ve managed to fool the sports captain many times, acting as one of her close friends or coach to get up to mischief or extract gossip material. They wonder if she’s realised yet.

_ What do you have in mind?  _

***

If there’s anything that Catra has learned from the time she’s been with Adora, it’s that the jock is an absolute dumbass in the most charming of ways. When she’s on the soccer field or giving a presentation, she seems so put together, but the reality is that she’s stumbling through life, with her annoying charisma acting as a barrier, protecting her from any real harm. 

Her romantic gestures are usually traditional, followed by a blubbering and awkward but wholehearted speech. Catra has gotten very good at predicting the stupid shit her girlfriend will pull to woo her. 

For her birthday, she could probably expect to walk into her room to a bed covered in an excessive amount of roses, or some lame treasure hunt with an inedible amount of chocolate and a kiss as a reward.  _ This _ ? She absolutely did not expect this.

When she arrives at Adora’s front door, Catra doesn’t even need to reach for the handle before the door swings open and she’s scooped off her feet and into Adora’s arms with ease. 

“Whoa, hey, put me down!” Catra screeches, but she giggles as well. She won’t admit it out loud, but being wrapped in her girlfriend’s muscular arms feels safe. 

“Happy birthday!” The blonde gives her a kiss to the jaw. “Ready for your present?”

“I dunno, I’m pretty scared,” Catra jokes as Adora pulls her inside. 

Adora lets Catra to her feet. The jock looks down at her girlfriend with a massive grin and cocky glint in her eyes. She looks pretty proud of herself, so she must have gone an extra mile this time. Catra couldn’t wait to see how. 

Her hand is taken by Adora’s, and she’s led down the hallway and to the closed door of her girlfriend’s room. The blonde covers her eyes, and pushes the door open for her, encouraging her to take a few steps inside before her vision is cleared once more.

Before her, laying naked on the bed in a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose, is Adora. 

Which came first, the arousal or the confusion? Catra experiences it, and yet can’t answer the question herself. But the confusion takes action first. 

She spins around to see Adora… The Adora that had brought her here… Now standing with her shirt off, beginning to unbuckle her pants. Catra watches, suddenly transfixed by the meaningful flicks of Adora’s fingers against her belt, watching as their bottoms pool on the floor.

Taking a gulp, the relentless blush heating her whole body, she looks up to meet Adora’s eyes. In a brief flash, they change to reveal the unmistakable green eyes of Double Trouble.

“Happy birthday, babe,” The real Adora whispers against her cheek, and Catra jumps as she realises her girlfriend had snuck up on her. Her girlfriend laughs, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. “I hope you don’t have any plans this evening, cause we plan on keeping you a while.”

Adora kisses Catra’s neck as she begins to remove the leather jacket from her shoulders, as DT begins to unbuckle her jeans from the front. It isn’t until she’s left naked that she finally gets it through her head that she’s stuck between two Adora’s. That there are two shafts prodding at her naked thighs. That Adora is offering herself up as a birthday present, and Catra somehow isn’t laughing her ass off. Instead she is in fact very turned on. 

“Is this alright, babe?” Adora pauses to ask, a hint of concern.

Catra simply nods in return, mind too foggy with anticipation to reply verbally. She can feel herself begin to shiver. 

“Good.” Adora hums, placing a kiss behind Catra’s ear. “Now, if you’re a good girl, I have another gift to give you at the end. Are you going to be a good kitten for DT and I?” Catra always admired how Adora could go so quickly between Caring Girlfriend and Commanding Dominant.

Gulping, she nods again, unable to take her eyes off DT, who shoots her a smirk. Both Adora and DT are experts in dominating her, and the two of them together like this has her rocketing into subspace. She’d never admit it, she still refuses to believe she even has a subspace, but the hazy vision and willingness to please and serve give her away. 

“Poor kitten looks like she’s about ready to collapse,” DT said to Adora, though their eyes remained on Catra’s. “Perhaps we should lie her down.”

Catra scowls, though there’s no fight to it, not with the way she can feel Adora’s fingers lightly tracing her figure. DT gives a deviant grin, and Catra can feel her girlfriend’s breath as she chuckles.

A hand closes around her wrist, possessive but not crushing, and pulls so to spin her around. Now she’s face to face with Adora, who raises her other hand to drag a finger up from the valley between Catra’s breasts to underneath her chin. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, and a wave of comfort washes over her. As good as Double Trouble is, they can never replicate the sheer kindness and love that radiates from this woman’s eyes. 

Adora steps back slowly, drawing an obedient Catra with her as she inches towards the bed, not taking her eyes off the brunette’s for a moment. When her legs make contact with the bed, she stops, and cradles Catra’s face. “I know study’s been stressing you out lately, but I’m going to take care of you, ok baby?” Adora says with a genuine smile. “You don’t have to do any thinking, just do as you’re told. Relax and let DT and I do the hard work. Sound good?”

“Y-yeah,” Catra agrees, struggling against a short circuiting brain. 

Adora’s hand traces up to sit on Catra’s head, and she gently pushes the birthday girl downwards. Catra gets the hint, and lowers herself to her knees.

“You know, the first time Catra and I played around, she swore she was a dominant,” DT said as they joined Adora by her side. “And sure, you gave it a good go, but seeing you here like this, I think submission suits you much better.”

This time, when Catra shoots a glare, there is a bite to it. She growls lowly, staring defiantly up at the shapeshifter. 

“Kitten,” Adora warns. She runs a hand through Catra’s hair and grabs a handful at its base, forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes once more. 

Catra’s eyes lower in apology, and a blush rushes across her face. She can feel the way Adora and DT are looking at her, one with a look of affection and pride, the other with a look of amusement. Their gazes are heavy.

Her head spins as she realises that these two people have seen two very different sides of her in bed. With Double Trouble, she’d always (at least tried to) play it cool, and although she let them dominate her, she always gave up a fight. Adora, on the other hand, sees a much more vulnerable side of her. Sure, she’s sarcastic, but she’s found that she enjoys letting Adora take control. Her submission is kind of like a display of her trust and love. Which version of herself should she present now? 

“So here’s the deal,” Double Trouble says with a sultry tone. “Adora and I have been comparing notes, and it seems the two of us have very different experiences from our times with you, but I think we’ve figured you out. We want to combine the best of both worlds, let you indulge in two versions of Adora at once.”

Catra gulps. The idea of Adora hearing the fantasy scenarios of her that DT and Catra had acted out is embarrassing, even if she knew it would only serve to fuel her girlfriend’s ego rather than result in judgement. 

“Do you trust us?” Adora asks, cupping Catra’s jaw and directing her gaze to meet her own.

“I do,” Catra replies. She means it.

“Safeword?” 

“Gayskull,” Catra smirks. Their safeword is an inside joke between them, referring to the soccer team ‘Grayskull’ that Adora plays for. DT rolls their eyes, but nods.

“Let us know if you need us to slow down or anything, ok?” Adora says, stepping forwards. She has this look in her eyes like a hungry predator, and it’s clear she’s done talking. 

Pulse quickening, Catra responds with a challenge. “Do your worst.”

With that, she finds herself being scooped off the ground by her girlfriend, and tossed onto the bed. She doesn’t have time to react as two bodies join her, one at her side pressing her wrists together above her head, and the other between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. Catra’s already lost track of which Adora is which. Both sets of hands certainly grip her in a way she’s used to.

It’s a hurricane of sensations from there. Catra can feel everything so intently, so specifically. She can feel the strength in the grip around her wrists as she tries to tug, each finger being traced teasingly up her inner thigh and the cool surface of the bed sheets beneath her contrasting the heat above her. Each new touch melts Catra further, and she curses as she realises they haven’t even begun yet. How is she already so worked up?

“I can smell your arousal from here, kitten,” The Adora closest to Catra’s face hums, before leaning down to capture an ear lobe in a nibble. Their free hand travels down and grasps one of her breasts hard, making her gasp. 

“So sensitive already,” The other Adora notes as she runs a fingernail just above Catra’s pantyline, drawing a needy whimper. “I don’t know how much we’ll be able to do before the kitten is overwhelmed.”

Catra huffs, which is the strongest rebuttal she can apparently think of. The two Adoras laugh, so similar that it should be creepy, but it’s Catra’s favourite sound. 

The Adora closer to Catra’s face leans in to steal a kiss, gentle and disarming, before giving a possessive bite, the hand at her breast travels upward to wrap around her throat. Catra’s eyes shoot open as she sucks in, the feeling of low oxygen going straight to her head. 

“You like it when I’m like this, don’t you, baby?” Adora coos in her ear. “When I’m in charge, when I’m mean.”

Meanwhile, the other Adora settles between Catra’s legs, kissing her gently up her thighs towards her core. “And you like me when I’m like this.” She says, bringing a thumb to Catra’s slick, and beginning to rub gentle circles around her clit. “When I treat you like my whole world, when I’m gentle.”

Catra shakes. She’s been naked before these two many times before, but never before has she felt so naked before them. “Y-yeah, what of it?” She shoots, putting as much aggression into her words as possible, deflecting. 

That wouldn’t work though, not now, and not with these two. Adora and DT are the only ones who really got how she works, that her anger and spite is often no more than fear, and that her words mean almost nothing compared to her actions. And right now, her body is saying something very different to her lips. It’s bucking into the thumb against her clit, wrapping her legs around the Adora between her legs, and staring at the lips of the blonde above her. 

“Tell me, baby, why is it that you love these two very different versions so much?” The ‘nice’ Adora asks, her breath against Catra’s core sending electricity through her body. 

“What, I can’t… Can’t let my hot girlfriend… Top me once in a while?” Catra snarks, between pauses to breathe. 

“It’s not topping, Catra. It’s dominating.” The ‘mean’ Adora says with a laugh, tightening their grip on her wrists to prove the point. “Besides, we know there’s more to it than love and lust. We know it, and I think you know it too.”

“Come on baby, we all know how good it makes you feel to talk about this.” Nice Adora says. “Feel the relief of that, and then we’ll give you the relief of an orgasm as well.”

Catra squirms, trying to pull away, refusing to let up - at least not so easily. 

“Kitten’s being naughty, she clearly doesn’t like gentle Adora,” The mean Adora smirks. “I think she needs to be punished.”

“Pity,” Nice Adora says with a pout and a look of feigned disappointment that shoots straight through Catra’s heart. “I suppose we miscalculated, and Catra wants nothing but pain and put downs.”

“Wait- no!” Catra lets out, but the Adora between her legs has already gotten up, moving over to the bedside drawer and is rummaging through the toys. Catra tries to see what she’s getting, but Mean Adora quickly distracts her, hauling her up to sit against the headboard. 

“What was that, baby?” Mean Adora asks, pulling Catra’s hair to make her look them in the eyes. “You don’t want me to be a little rough? Put you in your place?”

“I wasn’t saying that ei- hey!” Catra jerks her arms away as she realises Nice Adora is tying her wrists with rope. 

Mean Adora holds her in place with a tight grip, though, as Nice Adora carefully binds the wrists together before checking that her circulation is fine. Once they’re satisfied with her binding, the two Adora’s switch places, with Nice Adora towering over her, while Mean Adora dives into the drawer. 

“If you want us to be gentle, all you have to do is tell us what we want to know,” Nice Adora says, giving brunette a comforting stroke on her cheek. 

In that moment, Catra feels like maybe she can say it. She’s in a safe space, it would make Adora and Doubtless Trouble happy, and she would get an orgasm out of it. But now that she’s here, tied up and two Adora’s over her, she can hardly pass up the opportunity, even if it means it may be harder later on. After all, she  _ does  _ like it rough. She summons her resilience and stares up at Nice Adora with a defiant look. 

“Alright, you want us to beat it out of you?” Nice Adora says as her eyes go dark, a hint of excitement and deviance masking her kindness like an eclipse. Catra’s breath hitches just watching her transform. “That’s fine, it is your birthday after all. If you want to spend it with a sore ass, who am I to judge? Get on your knees.”

Catra shivers, and finds herself moving obediently before she even realises it. It’s difficult, thanks to the weakness that Adora and DT bring her to, draining her of her grace. 

When she finally manages to stabilise herself on her knees, she’s immediately thrown flat on her face, ass in the air. She tries to squirm her way back to her knees, but Nice Adora keeps her face pressed to the sheets, head to the side so she can see Nice Adora laying next to her.

The mattress sinks behind her, and she can feel Mean Adora take her place close to her ass. They’re wearing a strap on now, Catra can feel it brushing against her thigh. Her legs are spread slightly, and her body stiffens suddenly as she feels something slick with lube being pressed between her thighs. 

Something thin and short is pushed into her, and she soon recognises it to be Adora’s remote controlled vibrator, which after some adjustment, fits perfectly against both her g-spot and her clit. 

“One of my favourite toys,” Catra raises an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like much of a punishment to me.”

Mean Adora passes the controls along to the other, and Nice Adora gives a smirk as she sets the vibrations to the lowest speed. 

Catra’s moan turns into a yelp as Mean Adora gives her ass a hard slap. Another follows, and another, until the brunette is left whimpering through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, the vibrations stay torturously low, a taste of heaven amidst her punishment, tempting her and weakening her resolve further. 

“Feel like sharing now?” The Adora at her side asks, shifting some of Catra’s hair out of her eyes. 

“You know pain doesn’t scare me,” Catra says with a forced laugh. “I could take this all day.”

Nice Adora hums, tapping her finger against her chin as if thinking to herself. The other Adora gives one last slap, before leaning over Catra so that her mouth is near her ear, and the tip of the dildo prods against her wetness. “I think the kitten’s right.” They say to the other. “But I think I know something that does scare her.”

“Oh yeah?” Catra asks.

The Adora’s smile at each other, nodding, before flipping the brunette on her back. They grin down at her with equally devious smiles, as Nice Adora leans in to whisper “Pleasure.”

Catra blushes harshly. “Happy birthday, Catra. I got you a gift, it’s a call out,” She says sarcastically.

“Hey, you’re the one with a thing for humiliation,” Mean Adora snarks back, lining up their strap on with her entrance. “Don’t even try convincing us you’re not enjoying this, your body doesn’t lie.”

“Stupid, traitorous body,” Catra snarls. 

The Adora’s are right, she does have a thing for humiliation, and she is terrified of her own pleasure. Damn brain. She loves the pain and humiliation in bed because she has this sense of control, the ability to say a word and for it all to stop, something she hadn’t experienced in the past. It’s been therapeutic for her, and also a way that she can express her trust and love for those she lets do it. However, she’s never really gotten used to the idea that she’s allowed to enjoy things. Feeling good is this new, uncomfortable thing for her. But she wants it, because duh, it feels good. 

“We’re gonna draw this out, baby,” Nice Adora says, leaning down to rest her head against Catra’s, staring into her eyes with such intensity that the brunette closes her eyes to keep from being crushed by it. “Don’t expect to get off until you talk to me. We know exactly when to pull back.”

Catra whimpers, and her lips are taken by the blonde above her into a tender but passionate kiss. A kiss that makes her melt so wholly that she knows for sure, that this is the real Adora. You can be as perfect of an actor, and take the most exact form, but there’s this way the two of them just slot together like two pieces of a puzzle that no one could replicate. Double Trouble certainly fits with her piece as well, it just forms a different picture. It  _ feels  _ different.

“You can do it, kitten,” Adora says as she leans back. “We’ve got you.”

With that, DT plunges into Catra with their strap on. While the couple were having their moment, Double Trouble must have been lubing up, because it slid in so easily, not even struggling against the other toy already inside her. 

With the whole shaft suddenly inside her, pressing against her cervix and intensifying the vibrations at her g-spot, Catra’s body is set on fire. Letting out a moan, she clenches her fists and curls her toes, and instinctively resists the feeling of pure ecstasy she feels. DT starts to pump in and out, keeping up an agonisingly slow pace.

Opening her eyes, she looks down to see Adora settling low over her torso, dipping her head between Catra’s breasts and kissing her chest lightly. 

“Want to talk now, baby?” Adora asks, then she latches onto one of Catra’s nipples with her mouth, licking and sucking gently. 

Catra opens her mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a moan. Her eyes roll back and she drops her head into the sheets beneath her. How is she supposed to talk when they have her like this?

“F-fuck,” She manages.

“Not quite the answer we’re after,” Adora says with a smirk. Catra can feel that smug look against her skin. 

The vibrator goes up a notch, and Catra jolts. Her head is so cloudy. 

Fuck answering, she decides, she can totally get off before they can stop her. She spreads her legs a little further apart and starts to move her hips, forcing DT to fuck them harder and faster. With the vibrator dancing against her clit, she’s sure she can finish this herself. And she gets close too, but not before Adora switches the vibrator off and Double Trouble pulls out to rest the fake cock against her thigh. 

“You really thought that would work?” Double Trouble asks, still in Adora’s taunting voice.

Catra whines, trying to shut her legs to get some friction, but it’s impossible with DT in the way. Neither Adora’s give her an inch, and Catra cries pitifully as she starts to come down from her unsatisfied high.

“Come on, please,” She begs. “Please just touch me again.”

“All right, if you insist,” DT smirks, lining themselves back up. “But it’s just going to get more unbearable until you talk.” 

The two Adora’s start again, with DT rocking their hips against Catra even slower, and Adora dragging her nails lightly against a sensitive spot on her stomach before licking up the length of Catra’s neck to nibble on her ear. The vibrator is switched on again, back to its lowest setting.

It drives Catra crazy, immediately sending her back into her cloudy state. Each touch just makes her more desperate and needy, and the fear of what this is doing to her hits for a moment. All she wants is to do is topple over the edge, to be satisfied without the drawn out vulnerability. She furrows her brows and tries to concentrate, ignoring the pleasure to give her some clarity to think up some bullshit that could end this.

“Fuck, ah, ok, what was that… Stupid question?” She asks, using all of her energy to focus on those words. Hell, it’s hard enough to talk with just one of them fucking her, but there is just  _ so much  _ going on.

“You like it when I hurt and degrade you, but you also like it when I’m gentle and praise you. Why?” Adora asks, turning the vibrator up and running a thumb over Catra’s nipple. 

Catra gulps thickly. There’s an answer, she knows it, she’s thought about it a lot. But it’s not something she’d ever want to speak about. It’s something she shares physically. She  _ hates  _ using her words. It’s so much more real.

“I… Fuck, I don’t know, that’s just how kink works! Lots of people like this shit too!” Catra shouts frustratedly, squirming and wriggling to get away, but the two Adora’s hold her in place with firm grips. 

“Come on baby, you know as well as us that there’s good cause for kinks. Some psychological thing that causes our desires,” DT says, pressing down on the vibrator against her clit for emphasis. It makes her hips buck and her body begin to shake again. 

The two Adora’s give each other cocky grins, before dedicating their entire attention to the woman beneath them. Adora grips her hair, tugging her head back so that the blonde has better access to her neck, which she licks and nibbles at far too gently for Catra’s liking. She plays with one of the brunette’s nipples, thumbing over it, rolling it between two fingers, then giving a harsh pinch. Meanwhile, DT pumps into her harder, adjusting Catra’s hips so that the tip of the dildo presses against her cervix in the most incredible way. 

She’s about to spill, when it all stops again. Catra lets out a cry, and actually feels a tear roll down her cheek. 

“Come on, kitten, give it another go,” Double Trouble encourages. 

They don’t wait long this time before tormenting her body again. The device between her legs begins to vibrate heavily, probably closing in on its highest setting. With how sensitive she is right now, it’s brain melting. 

Adora leans close to her ear again and whispers gently into it. “Here, let me give you a hint. I think it has something to do with this.”

She pulls back, then dives into the space between her head and collarbones, biting harshly before licking the fresh marks softly, soothing. Getting marked by Adora is probably the one thing she likes more than marking Adora herself. It’s an act of claiming, possessiveness between them. And she knows exactly what Adora is trying to draw out of her.

“I just - ugh, fuck - I just. Fine.” Catra whines, struggling with the connection between her brain and her mouth. “It’s because I like being yours. I like you being possessive of me. When- When you want me to be yours as much as I want you,” She cries out, another tear escaping her control. “And things that scare me excite me… You hurting me scares me, and you loving me scares me. And I just want to show you how much I love and I trust you, because I suck at talking about my feelings.”

She looks up at Adora, scared that maybe this isn’t what she was expecting. Scared that maybe she was too much. But all she sees is warmth and pride. A heaviness in her chest seems to disappear, and Adora leans down to give her the most electric and passionate kiss.

When she pulls back, Adora gives her a gentle look. “Thank you, kitten. I love you so much.” 

Adora’s mouth latches back onto Catra’s neck, and she kisses and bites and licks with renewed vigour. Her grip on the brunette’s hair is firm, and so are the pinches she delivers to her nipples. 

Double Trouble ups their pace, rocking into Catra with long and hard strokes that sends fire through her belly. One of DT’s hands keeps Catra stable as she begins to shake, and the other presses the vibrator to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. 

With so many touches and sensations, Catra is sent rocketing off the edge fast and into the most intense orgasm she’s ever had before. Her whole body convulses and spasms, as her mind goes blank with pure bliss. She doesn’t know how long she spends in that state of ascension, but when she comes back down, she finds the two Adora’s still loving her.

Double Trouble pulls out, and crashes dramatically down by Catra’s side. They run their hands over her body, keeping the loving going as Adora works on unbinding the birthday girl.

Despite her hands being freed, she doesn’t move, too exhausted. And yet, the two Adora’s keep giving her attention. They kiss her over her neck on both sides and fondle her breasts gently, treating her with such softness that she feels like she’s floating on a cloud. 

They spend some time like this, loving every inch of Catra’s body and taking turns kissing and holding her. Now that they’d overwhelmed her physically, they wanted to overwhelm her emotionally. 

Eventually, the Adora falls into Catra’s side, snuggling in close. Catra settles down, teetering on the edge of the greatest nap she’ll ever have.

Double Trouble reverts to their default form, and stands up. They grab a few pillows and bring them to the tired couple, and toss a clean blanket over the two. 

Catra opens her eyes to see them making for their bag. “Hey,” She says with a croaky voice, still hearse from earlier. “You’re not leaving, are you?” 

A puzzled look crosses their face, and Adora responds by moving the blanket, uncovering the spot beside Catra, an invitation. “Come on, cuddle with us for a bit.” 

DT snorts, but complies, tucking themself in beside the birthday girl and wrapping their long limbs around the other’s. “I can’t believe the biggest jerk and toughest jock on campus are really just two softies”

“Tell anyone and I’ll tear you apart,” Catra threatens.

“We all know you couldn’t,” DT smirks.

Catra melts into the two, clinging to them both with all the strength she has left. “I love you two. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If it's requested enough, I'll consider writing another chapter with the three of them and DT as themself. Let me know if that's something you're interested in =) 
> 
> I've also been tossing around this idea of a longer fic (more plot than smut) in which Catra is a variation of selkie/skin-walker. Is that something anyone would be keen on?
> 
> If you have any other requests or ideas, feel free to leave me a comment or flick me a message on my tumblr: gaybeau.tumblr.com


End file.
